


Cheers

by LostHiddenSoul



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Christmas Party, Double Drabble, Drabble, F/M, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, hisomachi, just made this, late xmas fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:08:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28487346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostHiddenSoul/pseuds/LostHiddenSoul
Summary: To Machi, it was merely a coincidence that she and Hisoka found themselves attending the same Christmas party that night. To Hisoka, it was fate.
Relationships: Hisoka/Machi (Hunter X Hunter)
Kudos: 19





	Cheers

To Machi, it was merely a coincidence that she and Hisoka found themselves attending the same Christmas party that night. To Hisoka, it was fate.

Their goals were different, naturally. He was no longer a Spider, he had no more reasons to pretend. But when Hisoka spotted the pink-haired woman weaving through the crowd, everything else was put on hold.

“What do you want?” she asked bluntly. “I’m on duty.”

Hisoka smirked at the question. What else could he want but Machi all dressed up like that?

“Merry Christmas to you too, Machi. Can’t a guy want some company?”

Machi turned her gaze away.

“Beat it,” she said.

But behind her dead-cold demeanour, there was this subtle, almost challenging smile, that chased his eyes around, that dared him to look. Oh, and he dared. How could he not? Life was a gamble after all, and when it came to the jackpot, he took the risk.

So Hisoka followed her moves, watched her work. Machi was so professional it was appetizing. But he had to be patient. Wait for her cue.

And later that night, he realized what else he could want.

It was Machi, all right.

Not dressed at all.


End file.
